


MCYT Prompts

by angelofeden



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Betrayal, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Manipulative Wilbur Soot, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofeden/pseuds/angelofeden
Summary: As the title says.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Eret & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Everyone & Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i wanted to post for quite a while so i hope you enjoy. and if you have requests please leave them here :)

* * *

**DREAM TEAM PROMPT**

where the dteam are in a polyamorous relationship and no one knows ( aside from bbh and skeppy ).

they get into a big fight in the public and it gets super serious to the point that sapnap throws his promise ring on the ground saying- "IF YOU BOTH WONT LISTEN TO ME AND LET ME EXPLAIN THEN WE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THIS RELATIONSHIP!".

what the fight was about is all up to you ( theres a lot of room for angst ).

:)

* * *


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy was 9 here so... about 7 years have passed ( dont ask why phil and techno went on such a long adventure. )

* * *

**SBI PROMPT**

where-in phil is a bad parent who has a favorite and techno is the ignorant brother, and wilbur raises little tommy alone.  i know theres probably a lot of these already but there's a twist, wilbur fed up with his brother and father out always adventuring  he abandons the little cabin he and tommy once called home. as he went to the nearby village he leaves tommy to a nearby baker as he  had some errands to run. on the way back he ran into some trouble and he gets saved by

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DREAMM

lmao such a plot twist right? anyways after that incident they both get chat until wilbur realizes he needs to pick tommy up from the baker. he hurriedly says his goodbyes to dream who is very confused but says farewell as well. ( i was gonna say goodbye...but it just rhymed ) as wilbur runs off to the village dream realizes they're going to the same direction joins him halfway ~~( saving wilbur who tripped- )~~.

as they near the entrance of the village wilbur falls on the ground by tommy lunging at him. after the tears, dream asked him if tommy is his son. shocked wilbur says no dream says nothing at this just raising an eyebrow ~~( like wilbur could even see it )~~ and says he need to go so they say there goodbye's and farewells. after that wilbur and tommy go home.

soon dream and him keep meeting up and wilbur meets the dteam and some other friends. ~~( tommy secretly regards dream and wilbur his dads )~~ dream and wilbur get together after realizing they liked each other ( this can be changed where they are just best friends or platonic soulmates- basically this can be changed or wilbur can end up with someone else so long as dream and wilbur are best friends. ) .

when phil and techno finally return home ~~( its not home anymore if the people that make it one are gone. )~~. they call out to them but no one answers, confused they look around the house only to find a layer of dust everywhere ~~( except tommy's old room )~~. horrified they go out searching for them always returning with no progress.

finally after hearing about a blond boy dominating bedwars with 3 other teens ( tommy, purpled, tubbo, and ranboo ) they finally had a lead. they see who the blond kid is and know its tommy ~~( they were barely there when tommy and wilbur were at the house how could they have known? )~~ .

finally after years ( 7 ) they reunite again. thinking wilbur and tommy will welcome them with open arms ~~( techno knows they wont- but he doesnt have the heart to tell phil that. )~~ however they were met with harsh words and cold greetings.

* * *

**woah, i really indulged on this one ( probably because i was on a call with my friends who were supporting me in writing it thanks for that gays (: ).**

**i hope you enjoy this long ass prompt that i thought of in the middle of watching my relatives play with my baby nephew.**


	3. lol hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi-

* * *

**PURPLED GETTING** caught playing bedwars.

* * *

**YEA THATS IT- AFTER A MONTH OF ME NOT UPDATING THIS- THIS IS THE ONLY THING YOU GET- ok im joking, sorry**

* * *

anyways- purp gets caught playing bedwars and dream and punz and him r brothers. so they get hella mad and shout at purp which makes him cry and pass out from blood loss cuz apparently he had a stab wound on his side- after that they get all worried abt him then they make up.

WOOHOO

* * *

**lolz im sorrt im sleep deprived rn**


End file.
